Cama de gato
by shamps
Summary: Num dia ensolarado que tal um joguinho? Fic KubiSasa  Nurari nao me pertence. A obra é de Hiroshi Shiibara


O sol brilhava forte e seus raios causariam irritações aos incautos e desprevenidos. O bom seria a clássica dupla: sombra e água fresca.

Os youkais do clã Nura curtiam o dia folga com alegria e brincadeiras. Gritos e correria agitavam aquele animado dia.

Os inimigos ainda incomodavam o clã, claro, mas mesmo eles não podiam atacar o tempo todo e todos aproveitavam essas brechas. Até mesmo os melhores batedores mereciam seu cantinho ao sol.

Kuroumaru gostava de sobrevoar a cidade sem compromisso e fazer grandes manobras, era assim que ele se divertia; Tosakamaru pensava em sair para beber lá no pequeno restaurante de Ryotaneko e Karasu Tengu não estava ao lado de Rikuo como era de se esperar, mas estava tentando fazer sua adorável filha sair e se divertir.

- Por que você não vai passear minha filhinha linda? – insistia, entre lágrimas, Tengu, desejando do fundo de seu coração que sua caçula se divertisse como seus irmãos – o sol está tão bonito. Até o jovem mestre está passeando com os amigos dele.

- Eu posso me divertir lendo um livro – dizia sem a menor vontade de sair – além do mais, vá sair você e me deixe em paz. Alguém tem de ficar de olhos abertos para um possível ataque. Se todos saírem para se divertir, o inimigo pode ver nisso uma oportunidade de ataque vendo a mansão desguarnecida.

-Que orgulho, que exemplo – chorava emocionado – mas mesmo você tem de descansar um pouco. E a mansão está bem protegida. Vamos!

- Não – disse resoluta, certa de sua posição – não vou a lugar algum. Ponto.

Karasu Tengu desiste de convencer a filha a sair e sai desolado do local esbarrando em seu filho Tosakamaru e balança a cabeça negativamente, respondendo ao olhar indagador do corvo filho.

- Arre! Que menininha turrona, hein velho. Mas não se preocupe – o youkai de cabelo verde e amarelo se anima de tal forma que até contagia o pai – eu vou dar um jeito nisso – e sorria malicioso.

- Obrigado meu filho – ele chorava agarrado ao jovem – sabia que podia contar com você. Ah o amor fraternal.

- Larga – ele tentava se soltar – sai fora!

Precisava de um bom plano para tirar sua irmã de casa e sabia que precisaria de ajuda e rápido, pois não queria perder o dia. Seria difícil encontrar alguém capaz e disposto a lidar com a mais chata dos irmãos corvo. Pensava em prováveis candidatos.

- Meu pai e meu irmão? Cartas fora do baralho – conjecturava sozinho – tem que ser alguém paciente e burro o suficiente. Vejamos... – colocava a mão no queijo, pensativo – Ryotaneko? Não, muito fraco e sem graça. Kurotabou? Sério demais... uma boa possibilidade – caminhava absorto em suas próprias tramóias quando se depara com Kubinashi brincando de laçar os youkais vegetais – é isso... o Kubinashi é perfeito. Paciente, bobo e animado – batia a mão fechada na outra, certo de que havia feito a escolha certa.

Aproxima-se de maneira animada, já tentando conquistar a confiança do outro.

- Yo – acena – tranqüilo Sem Pescoço?

- Tosakamaru – responde animado à saudação do outro – não foi curtir o dia?

- To indo, mas antes preciso cuidar de um pequenino problema: Sasami. E você vai me ajudar.

O sem pescoço se espanta e puxa um dos fios com força, quase degolando um dos pobres vegetais, que se debatia sufocado.

- Errr... desculpa – ele diz sem jeito enquanto solta o fio – eu? Como assim? – se lembrava do fora que havia dado nela na última festa do clã – eu nem falo com sua irmã.

- Isso é o de menos. Só quero que você tire-a do meio dos livros. Só isso – sorria com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Por que eu?

- Por que você é divertido, paciente, gente boa e com certeza terá uma grande idéia para ajudá-la. Oras, você não vai querer que aquela jovem donzela fique sozinha em um quarto escuro dessa enorme mansão enquanto todos se divertem – dramatizava de forma exagerada.

- Tá, ta, ta... pode parar por aí – Kubinashi baixava a cabeça e suspirava vencido – ta legal, eu vou. Mas você me deve uma, ta sabendo?

- "Podexá" – dizia feliz com o progresso de seu plano – te devo duas até. Yuhuuuuuu!

Kubinashi se afastava derrotado enquanto o corvo alçava vôo em direção a farra.

Mas se isso era um desafio, ele precisava vencê-lo e caminhava rumo aos aposentos da mais jovem karasu.

A porta estava aberta para que o vento arejasse o ambiente e Sasami estava deitada de bruços e apoiada nos braços. Os pés balançavam ritmadamente enquanto ela lia um livro tão grosso que fez o youkai torcer o nariz.

Sem ser percebido, ele pára na porta e pensa bastante antes de puxar assunto com ela. Não saberia como ela reagiria à sua presença ali, mas ela estava tão absorta na leitura que nem o notou.

- Ahammm – ele pigarreia alto para que ela o visse – errrrr... tudo bem? – ele estava tão sem jeito por estar ali que queria morrer.

- O que faz aqui? – ela já o questionava com quatro pedras na mão. Odiava ser interrompida durante sua leitura. E ela também se lembrava muito bem do último _fail_* dele – suma daqui.

- É que... eu... bem... vim te chamar para sair – disse de súbito. Era melhor ir direto ao ponto.

- Não. Pode se retirar agora.

- Eita garota turrona hein – ele revira os olhos e prepara o laço – isso é um convite formal – e joga o fio, laçando-a e deixando-a sem condições de se mexer.

- Mas o que... arrrrr... significa isso, seu...

- Isso é um desafio – ele havia tido uma brilhante idéia. Sabia que alguém inteligente feito ela não resistiria a um bom desafio – te desafio a me vencer em um jogo de cama de gato. Que tal?

- O que? – mal teve tempo de cogitar pensar na proposta e já era puxada pelo youkai, que a transportava sem a menor dificuldade.

- Me solta, seu otário – ela se debatia sem sucesso – o que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria um desafio idiota seu?

- Tá com medo é? Eu disse que te tiraria do quarto e tirei – dizia tentando passar firmeza na voz, mas por dentro estava aflito.

"Maldito corvo multicolorido. Você me deve e eu vou cobrar."

Ela a levou para a mesma árvore em que tombou bêbado certa vez. A sombra proporcionada por sua frondosa galhada, o silêncio e a suave brisa criavam um ambiente perfeito para jogos.

- Aqui está bom. Nesse silêncio poderemos nos concentrar.

- Ora seu...

- Cama de gato – interrompia-a, antes que ela tivesse tempo de começar a questionar e reclamar – um jogo que consiste em sair de um desafio criando outro e assim sucessivamente, apenas usando um fio.

- Eu sei muito bem o que é cama de gato – estava furiosa.

- Ótimo... poderia ter dito isso antes de eu perder tempo explicando.

- Mas voc...

- Então eu começo – já começava a preparar o fio, enrolando nos dedos e criando o primeiro desafio, o mais simples. Ele estende as mãos envoltas no fio vermelho – acha que pode me vencer?

- Mas é claro, seu pulha – ela jamais admitiria perder em algo tão simples e se aquilo era um desafio, ela o aceitaria, como previsto pelo jovem.

- Pois saiba que será difícil e eu não te darei chance. Porque... heheheh... eu sou mestre dos fios – sorria com orgulho, provocando a jovem.

Sasami não deixa barato e logo vai desvencilhando-se da primeira armadilha e já criando a o próximo desafio para ele. Claro que aquilo nada significava para ele, ainda mais que as primeiras etapas eram muito fáceis.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, o jogo ia complicando-se. Kubinashi realmente era muito bom naquilo. O jogo já havia saído dos padrões normais e o emaranhado de nós era um verdadeiro enigma para quem visse de fora. Sasami não ficava atrás nos desafios. Ela era boa mesmo.

- Rá! Você não vai me vencer – ela dizia a cada etapa concluída, mas ele só sorria nada intimidado, afinal era ela que estava em seu território.

- Duvido.

- Quer apostar? – seu sorriso saiu desafiador.

- Quero – o garoto sabia que era invencível e poderia pedir qualquer coisa que ganharia: livros, comida, bebidas caras; mas resolveu pedir algo mais simples e que talvez a desestimulasse a continuar – aposto um beijo! Seu.

- O QUEEEEE? Como ousa?

- É uma aposta ué! – dizia displicente.

- Você não pode apostar isso – ela estava indignada. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Ela era um objeto para ter recebido um desafio assim – quem você pensa que eu sou para fazer uma aposta assim?

- Penso que seja uma boa desafiante e que se esforçará para não perder e ter que beijar alguém.

- Pode apostar que vou vencer.

- Ikimashou!

Os dedos já estavam cansados e avermelhados, os braços quase amortecidos pela posição elevada que o jogo exigia, mas ela batalharia até suas últimas forças para vencê-lo. Kubinashi parecia incansável e pronto para outra. Mas isso fez com que o tempo passasse rápido.

O barulho dos youkais voltando para casa não os perturbava, apenas o ronco do estômago dos dois, que pareciam não querer ceder.

- Escuta... eu não fiz a minha aposta – ela disse de repente, olhando concentrada para o último desafio.

- Tem razão. E o que será?

- Se eu ganhar você beija o Nattou Kozo – sorria vitoriosa.

- Eca... agora não perco nem morto - e encerra o desafio com apenas três movimentos impossíveis, algo que só o mestre dos fios seria capaz de fazer.

- Desafio encerrado! Eu venci – ele já se colocava em pé e enrolando a linha vermelha – agora meu prêmio.

- Mas... o q... – Sasami estava incrédula com a derrota. Ele poderia ter vencido-a qualquer momento e não o fez. O rosto dela queimava de raiva e de vergonha pela situação ridícula que vivia ali – impossível.

- Então... qual vai ser? Na boa ou na marra? – ele estendia o braço para que ela levantasse, mas ela virou-se de costas ainda emburrada com a derrota.

- Entendi. Será na marra – e sem pensar duas vezes, ela a puxa pela mão e quando ela se dá por si já estava com os lábios colados nos dele.

Foi um beijo rápido e sem maiores emoções, mas o suficiente para deixar os dois sem graça.

Kubinashi rapidamente se afasta dela, parecendo estar perfeitamente à vontade, como se aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira boba. Mas na verdade, ele estava muito vermelho quando pulou de cima do telhado para o chão, ele andava com dificuldade, o coração estava acelerado. Nunca havia beijado uma garota antes, ainda mais ela... a doce filha do corvo.

O beijo havia deixado sua marca: dois bobos paralisados e ruborizados.

Sasami também permanecia estática em cima do telhado, mal acreditando que o havia beijado. O que não acontecera quando ele estava bêbado aconteceu agora quando estava sóbrio.

Horas depois, Tosakamaru voltava da farra e vê sua irmã sentada no telhado e fica indignado, achando que Kubinashi não havia cumprido sua parte. Mas o fato dela estar fora do quarto já era algo.

- O que será que ele fez para tirá-la de casa? – ele indaga a si e vai até a irmã, que lhe explica que passaram a tarde jogando cama de gato – e você ganhou?

- Claro que ganhei, hunf– ela fala em um tom elevado, saindo do transe – ela tinha um outro conceito para vitória naquele instante.

- Eu hein. Um jogo tão bobo desses.

Mal sabia o irmão o quão divertido poderia ser os mais simples jogos.


End file.
